Ósculos En Cruentas Laceraciones
by Aster Verzen
Summary: El Joven Conde sueña sobre el incidente en el Campania, y termina corriendo a los brazos de su mayordomo.


**Ósculos En Cruentas Laceraciones**

**-'-**

La herida causada por la guadaña del Undertaker había sido un error garrafal de cálculo por parte del mayordomo, aunque fuese para proteger a su amo, había sido descuidado de su parte. Ciertamente el enemigo era más fuerte, pero debió de ser menos temerario. La orden de descansar al llegar de nuevo a casa fue, honestamente, un gran alivio -orgullo impidiendo admitirlo- para el demonio.

Tan pronto como hubo puesto a su joven señor bajo sus cobijas se retiró hasta su recamara, donde examinó detenidamente el daño en su pecho, lo había atravesado desde la espalda, todavía sangraba, no había logrado cerrarla desde adentro. Resignado, se colocó vendajes rodeando su torso, pasando por su hombro. Por primera vez usó la cama de su cuarto.

**-'-**

El barco se mecía levemente, aquél quien fuere su informante -aliado (peón)- ahora lo sostenía con un brazo, impidiéndole moverse. Frente a él habían luchado Grell, Ronald, y Sebastián, todos fallaron en conseguir la victoria, los no-muertos se retorcían en direcciones errantes a bordo del navío. Preocupación. Sí. Estaba preocupado de que su demonio no ganara -la idea danzaba en una esquina de su mente- y ambos terminaran muertos -peor, no-muertos-.

En un instante lo lanzaron bruscamente, se encontraba en el aire -cayendo-, las yemas enguantadas de Sebastián estaban cerca, cerca, tan cerca de las suyas propias... La guadaña alzada cayó hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido, perforando el pecho de su mayordomo -rostro distorsionado en sorpresa (¿miedo?)-. Cayeron, cayeron, ambos cayeron. La espalda del conde había impactado duramente contra el suelo -sus oídos sordos con un pitido mudo-, sentía -una corazonada- cómo sus órganos reventados en su interior le llenaban de sangre -explotadas venas torrenciales- y sus ojos borrosos notaron como la figura oscura -sombra de negro carmesí- no se movía. No se movía. Un charco oscuro crecía en torno a él. Crecía -el charco de sangre crecía-. Entonces, toda luz se apagó.

**-'-**

De par en par. Como platos. Así se abrieron sus ojos heterocromáticos en medio de la oscuridad. Sus labios entreabiertos queriendo formar una 'o' en un grito sin pronunciar, un escalofrío permanecía en la parte baja de su espina dorsal, su cuerpo no respondía -paralizado (parálisis de sueño)-, todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, ni una luz. En algún lugar de la habitación -cerca de la puerta, la puerta semiabierta (está cerrada)- retumba una risilla, una burlona carcajada, al lado de su oído se oye una voz rasposa, un olor a cadáveres invade sus fosas nasales. La realización le cae encima como un balde de agua fría, es como si su alma se quisiera escapar de su cuerpo, cuerpo que se entumece -ligero, ni una sensación penetra la piel-. No es su habitación, no es su mansión. No es su cama -es un ataúd-.

—Conde—susurra la voz.

Y no es Sebastián -es Undertaker-. Y el terror que siente es absoluto.

**-'-**

La mano que sostiene un arma bajo la almohada se levanta repentinamente hacia su izquierda -hacia el borde de la cama- queriendo jalar el gatillo, los dedos no responden -están dormidos-, todo su brazo hormiguea. Su respiración agitada y el sudor que lo envuelve amenaza con hacerlo vomitar. Siente una mirada sobre él, lo cual no le da tregua para calmarse, pero al fin se da cuenta de que no hay nadie ahí, nadie más que él mismo. Se da cuenta que es su habitación, es su mansión. De un solo movimiento se quita la cobija y se pone de pie, sus piernas le fallan y cae al suelo -también hormiguean-, soba la piel sobre sus rodillas, hasta que siente que puede caminar. Arma en mano, sale de su cuarto en la penumbra hasta llegar a un cuarto específico, abre la puerta. Sobre la cama distingue rasgos conocidos gracias a la luz de luna filtrada por la pequeña ventana.

Es Sebastián.

**-'-**

Oyó la puerta abriendo y cerrándose toscamente, luego unos pasos suaves -pies pequeños- se detuvieron en su costado derecho. Dedos vacilantes se posan sobre su mejilla, acariciando suavemente la piel.

—Debería estar durmiendo.

El visitante se sobresalta tanto que cae de espaldas, se aprecia un sonido sordo -arma tocando el suelo-. Toma bocanadas de aire cortas y rápidas.

—Se-as-Se-bas-tan—trata de articular.

Abre sus orbes borgoña para ver al suelo. Pero tan pronto como lo hace, hay un rostro pequeño cerca del suyo. Tan cerca que siente unos labios suaves posados sobre los suyos. Deduce, entonces lo que pasó. Rompe el beso, dejando un pequeño espacio entre sus narices.

—¿Pesadilla?

El conde asiente débilmente. El demonio suspira, ahí va su descanso -pero no lo resiente-. Se corre un poco a la izquierda, haciendo campo para el más pequeño, quien entiende, y se acurruca bajo las cobijas en su costado, abrazando su largo brazo como un peluche, rozando su nariz de un lado a otro.

—¿Quiere hablar de ello?

Su cabeza se mueve nuevamente, restregando su naricita de botón en su brazo -negación-. Lo deja estar. No tiene ánimos de presionar. Una manita acaricia en círculos la piel tibia -casi fría- para luego sobresaltarse, incorporándose en la cama.

—¿Sebastián?

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

Lo mira confuso, ve que sus orbes disparejos miran fijamente las sábanas.

—¿No estás usando camisa?—cuestiona titubeante.

Oh. Cierto. Luego de ponerse los molestos vendajes había decidido simplemente echarse a dormir en la cama, sin molestarse con una camisa. Se ríe. Una carcajada corta, burlona. Había olvidado lo inocente que podía ser su señor con algunas cosas.

—No. No quise ponerme nada después de colocarme los vendajes.

Sus ojitos vuelven a ver curiosos hacia su pecho donde notan los vendajes. Sus dedos se posan suavemente sobre la pequeña muestra de sangre que empezaba a mostrarse en ellos, su rostro se suaviza y se acerca despacio, posando un delicado beso sobre la tela manchada.

—Soñé que morías—susurra el conde.

—No moriré tan fácil, mi señor.

El joven levanta la mirada, encontrando los orbes escarlata del mayor.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro—declara solemne.

El conde deposita un ósculo más en su pecho, y otro en los labios del demonio, quien saborea el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca joven del contrario, lo toma de la nuca para acercarlo más. Utiliza su lengua experta para jugar con la más pequeña, hasta que su señor suspira -gime- seguido. Siempre es música escucharlo así, despojado de su talante soberbio deshaciéndose tembloroso en mimos suaves -la suavidad lo cautiva- asemejando un cachorro repitiendo los movimientos nuevos. Despacio y con cautela deja sus labios pasando por sonrosadas mejillas, cayendo en el espacio invitante de su cuello descubierto, mordisqueando la piel disponible -apenas clavando los dientes-. Desea poder devorar más -rasgar la carne como si fuera tela- de su joven amo, hundir sus colmillos en su yugular -beber el líquido escarlata sabor cobre- para ver la sangre derramarse en su pecho, mezclada dentro de su herida -empero se contiene-.

Se alejan despacio, el conde vuelve a acurrucarse al lado del demonio, hundiendo su rostro en el brazo -peluche- que había tomado inicialmente. Rápidamente el joven cae presa del cansancio y ronca suavemente, el mayordomo lo deja estar, sumiéndose él mismo en un ligero sueño.

**-'-**


End file.
